This invention relates to a device and method for reproducing data from recording media, and particularly relates to such a device and method which prevents data from overflowing or underflowing a decoder.
Recently, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc)-Video (referred to as simply DVD hereinafter) has been standardized, and it is expected to become extremely popular. Video data compressed by way of the MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) technique is recorded on a DVD. A DVD player reproduces data from the disc, decodes that data in the decoder section, and outputs it to a television for display.
If the television has decoding capabilities, the DVD player may be connected thereto via an audio-video (AV) bus, and the DVD player outputs an encoded bit stream via the AV bus to the television for decoding.
However, when data are transmitted through the AV bus from the DVD player to a television having decoding capabilities, the television decoder can overflow or underflow depending on the condition of the AV bus because there will be no overflow/underflow condition fed back from the television to the DVD player.